flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Ω Tarthurac
Ω Tarthurac is the gruff stoic Dark Knight of the Ω Wahda Guild. Once a paladin or Kord, he fell out of grace with his deity and has resorted to channeling negative energies in the same way fiends do to draw in power to defend the Primer Material Plane from Demons. While not as amiable or adored as his Δ counterpart, ΩTarthurac is still a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and a competent field commander. ΩTarthurac stands a good 3 inches taller than his Δ counterpart. His body and face are covered with long laceration scars and his left horn was cut shorter during his battle with Abdaegon. Guild Fallout In the Ω timeline Tarthurac decided to attack Helena and Warren when they confronted and threatened him for arresting the possessed Selena and breaking her arm. Tarthurac was able to down Helena but the rest of the guild pulled Tarthurac and Warren apart. This event drove a rift between Tarthurac and the Altansetseg family that never healed. In fact, Warren's passive aggressiveness and Helena's Blatant disobedience clashed so hard with Tarthurac's curt personality it began to divide the guild down the middle. Tensions increased over the years until the guild had a fallout. Tarthurac gave Helena and ultimatum over what to do to handle Selena, which Helena refused, leading Tarthurac to attack her. Tarthurac killed Selena in the fight during which three other guild members were killed and the guild hall was burned to the ground. After the fallout several guild members resigned, including Dolan, Helena and Warren and Tarthurac himself was banished from the guild. Tarthurac's curse was dialed to 11. ΩDartak was still inside him and began to push him over the edge. Tarthurac became so angry that he began to push even those who took his side during the guild fallout, away from himself. Tarthurac became so bitter he decided to take revenge on the guild. His old apprentice, ΩJhonn tried to stop him, but he beat Jhonn down. He ambushed several of the junior guild members, but Jhonn came back again with new powers given to him by Merolius himself and this time, Jhonn was victorious, killing Tarthurac to release him from Dartak's curse. Rebirth Tarthurac was brought back by Blanka at Jhonn's request. The Galbrezu In the year Ω207 the city of Alfenheim was attacked by a large force of Demons out of seemingly nowhere.The outer wall was shattered and the blight watch was taken by surprise. The force of demons were repelled by the combined efforts of the city watch, the Wahda Guild and the Blight Watch. Just before the attack, Tarthurac was speaking with Alfomal, something he didn't do very often anymore. As they spoke, one of the stronger aristocratic mages in Alfenheim, Orran Brihor, came into the room and bolted the doors shut. Orran cast a spell and a rift to the abyss appeared, pulling a Galbrezu and several lesser demons through. Tarthurac and Alfomal fought the demons, but the odds were against them. Tarthurac attacked Orran and knocked him unconscious. As he fell the portal began to close quickly. As the demons around them spelled certain death, Tarthurac threw himself and Alfomal through the closing portal to the abyss to escape. Tharthurac and Alfomal spent almost four weeks trapped in Pazunia, the first layer of the abyss, evading the minions of the Galbrezu that tried to hunt them down. Eventually the two of them managed to find their way to Orran's soul being tortured by the minions of the Galbrezu at its fortress. They freed Orran's soul and learned from it that Orran had made a deal with the Galbrezu when it promised him immense magical power and control over Alfenheim. They had planned to assassinate Alfomal and install Orrin as the new leader. But while Orrin was unconscious the Galbrezu harvested his soul and was now posing as Alfomal and making preparations for a larger scale invasion of Alfenheim. Tarthurac banished Orrin's soul to allow Nemesis to take it. From the Galbrezu's fortress they managed to contact ΩArtemis and gave her their location so she could warp them back. Tarthurac told her to warn the authorities and have them kill the Galbrezu. Once it returned to the abyss they would finish it off while they were here. Tarthurac and Alfomal barricaded themselves inside and fought off several small assaults of demons while they waited. After nearly 12 hours, the Galbrezu's soul began to reform inside the antechamber. As it did, Tarthurac and Alfomal dispatched its helpless reforming body. Artemis managed to teleport them out of the abyss moments before they would have been swarmed by demons. The Hell Knights Relationships ΩNyanta While he once saw Nyanta as his only friend in the world, and as a compassionate man worth defending, Tarthurac has seen the years and trials drag on his friend, making him turn bitter and sullen. ΩTarthurac still considers Nyanta to be his friend, but is constantly reminded by him of what the world does to the innocent when they have no one strong to protect them. ΩJhonn ΩJhonn is the person ΩTarthurac is closest to. Once Jhonn looked up to Tarthurac as a pillar of strength and courage. But over time, their role has slowly reversed. Both of them have saved the other's life on several occasions, and Tarthurac now sees Jhonn has become a better fighter, better guardian, and a better man than Tarthurac could ever be. ΩJhonn is a constant reminder to ΩTarthurac that he has done some good in the world, and while he himself is by no true mans a good man. His actions can allow good men to flourish and to protect the world in the way it truly needs. Ω Abilities Magic Items * The Blood Branch (Greatsword), Taken from Abdaegon * The Blood Barrier (Plate Armor), Taken from Abdaegon * Belt of Fire Giant Strength, Looted from Astazia, Restored with the blood and soul of a Rathalos. Trivia